wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
January 20, 2020 Monday Night RAW
The January 20, 2020 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 20, 2020 at the Intrust Bank Arena in Wichita, Kansas. Episode summary Andrade vs Rey Mysterio It might just be time to accept that Andrade is the real deal, having now defeated Rey Mysterio in a decisive Ladder Match (the first championship Ladder Match on Raw in 13 years) to retain his United States Title. But getting past Mysterio doesn’t mean the champion’s problems are over. Quite the opposite, actually. Mysterio threw his body and soul — especially his body — into this match. But Zelina Vega once again sealed the deal, blocking Mysterio from his prize and allowing Andrade to Hammerlock DDT Rey through a ladder. The champ was able to climb to the rafters and retain, though a post-match beatdown was interrupted by a returning Humberto Carrillo, who ambushed Andrade to both avenge his injury a few weeks back and save Mysterio from further humiliation. That Carrillo wore a Mysterio mask sent about as clear a message as possible: Andrade may have gotten past the legendary luchador himself, but those he inspired will still be there to haunt him wherever he goes. Becky Lynch vs Kairi Sane Can Becky Lynch beat Asuka? All evidence thus far points to a big maybe, and despite her win over Kairi Sane — Asuka’s fellow WWE Women’s Tag Team Champion — The Man is still staring down a stormy sea as she heads to the Royal Rumble event. Pardon the seafaring pun, but it’s hard to understate how much Lynch needed such a boost and how harshly she was denied. Despite submitting Sane in a match that Asuka watched from a perch atop the turnbuckle, Lynch was ambushed after the bell with a Shining Wizard and Asuka Lock from The Empress of Tomorrow. Suddenly, Becky’s pre-match declaration of “You can’t beat me anymore” looks a little premature. Liv Morgan & Rusev vs Lana & Bobby Lashley The honeymoon is nowhere near over for Bobby Lashley and Lana, who just keep winning no matter what configuration of their enemies face them. This week it was Rusev and Liv Morgan in a Mixed Tag Team Match, and once again the happy couple pulled out the win thanks to a timely bit of interference by The Ravishing Russian. Actually, timely doesn’t do it justice. Rusev and Liv had this thing won, with The Bulgarian Brute sizing up Lashley for a Machka Kick that quite possibly would have relieved him of a few teeth. When Lana grabbed hold of her ex’s boot, however, The All Mighty struck with a massive Spear to secure the win. And of all the reasons to boo them (and there are a good amount), it’s becoming clear what is the most maddening thing about Lashley and Lana: They simply do not lose. Results * Ladder Match for the WWE United States Championship: Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) © defeated Rey Mysterio * Singles Match: Becky Lynch defeated Kairi Sane (w/ Asuka) by submission * Mixed Tag Team Match: Bobby Lashley & Lana defeated Liv Morgan & Rusev Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2020 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Kairi Sane Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes